Umbarans
| status = | homeworld = Umbara | stellar system = Umbara system | galaxy = Star Wars Galaxy | body type = | lifespan = | height = 1.8 meters | weight = | limbs =4 | eyes = 2 | fingers = 10 | toes = 10 | special adaptations = Pale skin, hairless, white irises | language = Umbarese | sub-groups = | representatives = Mee Deechi; Phanius; Sly Moore | affiliations = Galactic Republic; First Galactic Empire | allies =Sith Order | enemies = | 1st = Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) }} Umbarans are a fictional alien race featured in the Star Wars franchise. Their most visible representative is Sly Moore, an administrative aide to Chancellor Palpatine. The Umbarans have been referenced in several Star Wars related reference books including the Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Visual Dictionary, the Star Wars: The New Essential Guide to Alien Species, the Star Wars: Ultimate Alien Anthology and the novels Star Wars: Darth Bane - Path of Destruction and Star Wars: Darth Bane - Rule of Two. Description The Umbarans are a sentient, humanoid race native to the planet Umbara in the Expansion Region. Physically, Umbarans have pale skin, hairless bodies and white irises in their eyes. Their home world is enshrouded within the Ghost Nebula, which filters ionized ultraviolet radiation from nearby star clusters, generating sunlight. Because of this, Umbarans have enhanced ultraviolet vision, enabling them to see in dark environments. However, they have poor visual acuity in a normal visibility spectrum. Bright flashes of incandescent light can disorient and even cause harm to Umbarans. History Some 2,000 years before the Battle of Yavin, an Umbaran named Phanius became a member of the Jedi Order. Phanius' adopted an unorthodox philosophy, which was a radical departure from traditional Jedi teachings. He eventually left the order to pursue his own prohibited teachings, eventually uniting the various fractured Sith clans into a New Sith Empire. Rechristening himself Darth Ruin, Phanius instigated what later became known as the New Sith Wars - a conflict that would endure for the next thousand years. During the Draggulch Period of the New Sith Wars, Umbara was home to a Sith training academy established by the Brotherhood of Darkness. The academy was established around 1,000 years before the Battle of Yavin, several decades before the Battle of Ruusan. In addition to training Sith assassins, the Brotherhood of Darkness cultivated Umbaran Shadow Assassins, who were adept with the Dark Side of the Force and were able to mask their presence, evading normal sensory perception of sight and sound and were even able to obscure their whereabouts from those with Force training. This made them extremely effective for espionage work. Star Wars: Darth Bane - Path of Destruction During the Seventh Battle of Ruusan, a though bomb was detonated, wiping out many Sith spies and assassins, but at least eight Umbaran Shadow Spies survived and later worked in the service of a Force-sensitive named Hetten. These Shadow Assassins later fell to the Sith Lord Darth Bane. Star Wars: Darth Bane - Rule of Two During the waning years of the Galactic Republic, an Umbaran named Sly Moore served as an administrative aide to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. The silent Moore was present during all senatorial meetings, traditionally standing alongside the Chancellor along with her collegue, the Chagrian, Mas Amedda. Sly was present in the Chancellor's office in 22 BBY when the Jedi Council informed him of an assassination attempt against Senator Padmé Amidala. Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) She was also present when Palpatine declared a New Order and restructured the Republic into the First Galactic Empire. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) Following the fall of the Empire in 4 ABY, many Umbarans who had previously sworn fealty to the Emperor retreated back to Umbara to avoid prosecution by the newly formed New Republic. Notes & Trivia See also External Links * * Umbarans at Wookieepedia References ----